


World Full Of Nothing

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Girl Outside 'verse [2]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS, The Move RPS
Genre: Community: au_bingo, M/M, Unrequited Love, alternate universe: transgender, disappearing bandmembers, weird AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff was smitten from the first time he saw Roy performing, but his first crush on a man would not end well at all when Roy vanishes off the face of the earth after they return home from a tour in Europe. With no idea what has happened to him, Jeff has to try to cope with life without his muse. Set 1972.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Full Of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Written for 'Alt History: Someone Never Returned' for au_bingo round 2. My card is [here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/41597.html).
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  This was inspired by [Untold Stories Part 1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGUTt4OWL_k), in which The Move and other 60s Brum Beat groups. Opening scene/paragraphs came from there. The rest followed. Thanks, guys. :D (That whole series is amazing.)
> 
>  **Canon Notes:**  
>  According to canon, after ELO returned from an Italian tour in May 1972, Roy ~disappeared, and Jeff and Bev had NFI where he was til he emerged a week later with Wizzard. In this AU, Roy actually goes missing and doesn't come back. Part of The Girl Outside universe, because apparently that was the universe Roy wanted to vanish from for my 2011 NaNo. (...very long story. Don't ask. D:) Bev and Ace are trans* in this AU, but Jeff doesn't know because Bev doesn't bother telling him.

Jeff would always remember the first time he'd seen Roy play with The Move, back in 1966. He'd never seen anything so amazing in his life. He had loved rock music for a while now, but The Move had such intensity in their performance. He had no idea rock music could be so mind-blowing, and he wanted nothing more than to be part of it. But through all the chaos on stage, and there was an awful lot of chaos, it was the shy guitarist hiding behind everyone else that Jeff couldn't take his eyes off.

"Oh, wow, I ain't never seen a guitarist like him before," Jeff had whispered in awe to his friend Dave beside him.

It was all he dared say. Roy sparkled with life and energy. Jeff had thought he was pretty good himself, but this was a whole new level. He did know of him, but seeing him up there that night, seeing how amazing this new band was...

From that moment, Jeff was smitten. Whatever else happened that night, Jeff only had eyes for Roy. He eventually went home and fell into bed, images of Roy dancing around in his dreams. Being together with Roy. That's what he wanted. He wasn't ready to admit his admiration for Roy was anything other than admiration of his talent. Not yet, anyway.

 

It took him another three months to introduce himself. It had not just been out of shyness on his part, but the band had been playing out of town, and Jeff kept missing him at Alex's. Jeff was struck by how aloof Roy seemed as they talked. Roy never really spoke much, but then again, neither did Jeff. Somehow it worked, and it didn't make Jeff love him any less. Roy didn't share his optimistic outlook on life, but Roy did seem to like him anyway. The man he admired so much actually liked him, and he also admired his own work, such as it was. Jeff was thrilled by that. There was nothing like someone he admired telling him how much he liked his music. One day he'd make it big, he just knew it.

They grew very close, and Jeff became besotted with him. Mere admiration turned into a romantic crush, and Jeff had to hide how much he really liked him. Looking back, Jeff wondered if that might've been where things started to go wrong. All he'd wanted was to be with Roy, and together they'd form a new band. He couldn't see how that could possibly go wrong. But when Jeff joined The Move in 1970, he discovered that working with Roy was very different to just being friends with him.

They didn't work together. They just couldn't work together. Roy would drift off on his own and write when it suited him. he didn't take kindly to offers to write together, while Jeff found he hated having Roy peering over his shoulder as he worked. He was keen to prove himself, and he didn't need Roy supervising him. He'd been in the studio before. He knew how to write good songs. He just wanted Roy to leave him to do his work and only help him out when he was good and ready. He didn't think that was too much to ask, and usually Roy did respect his boundaries. Jeff appreciated that.

It was a system that worked well. Sure, they were no Lennon and McCartney, they would never be a proper songwriting couple like them, but in spite of this, they did actually end up with a lot of finished songs. Jeff was quite pleased with this. But then Jeff discovered some of his songs were going out with Roy's name on them. Jeff could only think that Roy was trying to steal his work. Roy protested his innocence, and Jeff did grudgingly believe him, but Jeff couldn't help feeling like his trust had been broken. Jeff couldn't stand the insecurity. But Roy was more famous than him anyway, while he was yet to make a name for himself. Isn't that what normally happened? He didn't have to like it, but if he could accept it as normal, he could sleep at night. Besides, it wouldn't -couldn't - last. Jeff would be famous one day and by then it wouldn't matter.

Jeff's acceptance lasted about a fortnight before the indignity of losing control over his own work was too much to bear. It culminated in the worst argument yet, and Roy was so hurt he almost walked out for good. But Jeff had a plan, dammit, and he wasn't happy about Roy taking that away from him. Bev took him down the pub to calm him down. After some time away from the studio, once he'd had time to talk to Bev, he did go around to Roy's the next morning to apologise. Jeff realised he cared more about Roy's friendship than the band, and he hoped Roy felt the same.

Jeff was still in love with him, of course. In spite of everything, he still loved him. He felt that's why it got him so angry. He cared too much. He'd never dare mention it though. He would never dare mention such a thing to anyone. As he'd become aware he was not as straight as he'd hoped, he'd had to hide his newly discovered sexuality out of fear of being found out. That was the last thing he needed. He was afraid his career would be over if it ever got out, so he hid instead. It was safer that way. He did not have the confidence to be out and proud, nor the defiance to do whatever the hell he wanted, to hell with the consequences. Roy seemed to have these qualities in abundance, in his own quiet way. He could prance about on stage in ridiculous costumes and face paint while Jeff stood there, trying not to look like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Jeff was undeniably jealous.

Being unable to show his affection for Roy as much as he wanted was harder than he'd anticipated. What had before been comfortable if sometimes awkward affection between them had become more uncomfortable for Jeff. How could he touch him now? He was afraid Roy would work it out if he ever touched him in the wrong way. At the same time, he didn't want to stop being affectionate with him either as he was afraid he might think something was wrong. He didn't want to stop hugging him in case Roy thought something had changed between them. Even though it was true, he'd never have told Roy. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But he'd still have to hide the urge to kiss him every time they were together somewhere.

There had been talk about Roy being gay, what with the long hair and flamboyant costumes, but Jeff knew those were nonsense. He hated how much he believed that. His fantasies would not let him see Roy as anything other than straight, married, and unattainable. There were times when he hated his subconscious for sabotaging his dreams of a perfect life with him.

The only reason he hadn't cracked yet was because his girlfriend Rosie still seemed to like him, and in spite of his confusion over his sexuality, he still loved her in his own way. His mother didn't approve of her, but Jeff didn't care. If he was going to be with a girl just to make society happy, he'd rather pick one he liked.

 

The last European tour had been the worst yet. It had ended with a long tour of Italy, made even longer by the fact that Jeff and Roy had almost refused to speak to each other at all. Roy spent most of his time locked up in his room, as far as Jeff could tell. Sometimes he heard him playing his guitar, but it sounded so sad Jeff wondered if he might wake up one day to find Roy had quit. Jeff dealt with it by sulking and drinking too much after their shows. Bev thought it wiser not to say anything while Jeff just whined about it all being someone else's fault. They hadn't even fought, not really. Roy just ignored him. Jeff decided against trying to force Roy to talk to him. He didn't think it was worth the effort.

The shows hadn't been so good, if Jeff was being honest. Recording in the studio was one thing, but what they were coming up with seemed impossible to play live, no matter how much they tried. Jeff thought the only time Roy was ever actually civil to him was when they were onstage. But it was a performance then, and Roy wasn't willing to let Jeff get in the way of putting on a good show, so they put their arguments aside and pretended everything was fine. Mics not working and poorly-attended gigs were distractions enough. If anything, it meant more time to practice.

The flight home had been awful. The flight had been delayed anyway, an extra 6 hours in Rome Airport hadn't helped, and then Jeff had been stuck next to Roy for the whole flight. Roy had pointedly ignored all attempts to talk and sat there reading some thick book about fairytales instead. Jeff tried not to let his disappointment show as he sat there beside him. He wondered if their friendship was over already. Maybe he should leave. Maybe Roy should leave. Something had to give, anyway, and Jeff wasn't quite willing to accept some of the blame just yet.

As they disembarked back in Birmingham, Roy went on ahead, and soon, Jeff lost sight of him in the crowd. He tried not to let it bother him as he went to find his luggage. The last he saw of Roy was his disappearing figure as he left the terminal. Jeff had half a mind to chase after him, but as he stood there hesitating, Bev stopped him and Jeff lost his chance.

"You don't want to bother him now. Give him time to sleep and get over the tour. Then see if he's willing to talk. He might be more civil once he's been home for a while. You know what he's like," Bev said.

Jeff sighed. He did know. "I wouldn't blame him for leaving, you know. He's better than me anyway. Why would he want to stay when we're only going to fight?"

"There's not always anything to fight over, you know. I don't know why you can't just let it go. You've stopped trusting him, and I can't work out why. Why would you think he'd do all the things you accuse him of doing? He's not that kind of man. Why won't you believe him? Surely you're better friends than that," Bev said.

Jeff did look a little ashamed at that. "But - I know he wouldn't, so why won't he say that? He just- He won't talk to me, so how am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"Jeff, go home. Give Roy a few days then give him a call. Give him some space, alright? Then try talking to him. Oh, and it wouldn't kill you to apologise either. I think that's something he needs to hear from you right now," Bev suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Give him some space. That'll help," Jeff said, conceding to Bev's wisdom. "So, I'd better get home them. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later. I'll be down with Ace for the next week, so if you need me, call me there," Bev said.

"Thanks, I will. You have a good time," Jeff said.

"I'm planning on it. Don't you go getting yourself in any trouble, you hear? Don't piss Roy off if you can help it. Do you think you can manage that?" Bev said.

Jeff promised he would be fine and left it at that. He tried not to be jealous. Bev had an Earl's son all to himself. He'd never want for money. He had everything. Grand fucking country estates, plenty of money, and posh titles. Jeff felt left behind. Bev wasn't one of them anymore, not if he kept hanging out with the nobility.

Jeff felt he might not have been so upset about it if his life had been happier. But things had not particularly gone his way, and seeing Bev doing so well for himself just made things worse. It made him bitter and disappointed that he would never achieve anything like that. If the Peerage was for ordinary people, it wouldn't be so fucking exclusive.

The band was causing him far too many headaches at the moment. If truth be told, he was glad to be going home. Touring was hard work, and the tension with Roy had drained him even more. He needed some rest. Saying goodbye to Bev, he took his bags and caught a cab home, hoping things would be better in a few days.

 

A few days passed. Jeff felt much better once he'd had a good sleep, and waking up at home in his own bed was always a marvellous feeling. There was nothing like waking up next to his wife. Rosie was the best distraction from Roy he'd found, and while they'd only been married a few months, Jeff felt they'd been together for decades. She made pretending to be straight a lot easier than it could've been.

She knew, of course, about his sexuality. It was hard to miss when she caught him with another man. And yet, she had still married him anyway. Jeff was never quite sure why, but he was just glad he had her. He hadn't taken her on the tour, though. He was adamant that if they were going to go away together, it wouldn't be with the band. He didn't need possible arguments with Roy to make things worse. He would be too stressed to enjoy it, and he didn't want her seeing any of that.

By the end of the week, Jeff felt it might be safe to call Roy and see if he wanted to come down for a drink. He wasn't sure how much they would talk, but he wasn't worried about that. He just wanted to apologise and clear the air, and maybe Roy might be willing to talk to him again. He missed that so much. Jeff wasn't all that surprised when Roy's mother answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Elsie, it's Jeff here. I was just wondering if Roy was around, I-"

"Oh, hello, Jeff. Roy hasn't been here all week. He told me he was going somewhere else for a week or two after he got back. Don't you know where he is? I thought he would've told you," she replied.

"He's gone away? I didn't know he was going away. He never said anything to me," Jeff said, surprised.

"I thought he told you everything. He did come back with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I sat next to him the whole time. Even saw him leave the airport. But he went on his own ahead of us. He didn't leave with us. Bev and I just assumed he was going home."

"You tell him to call me if you see him. I'm not worried, I haven't called the police yet, but it's not like him not to call like this. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll make sure to tell him if I see him," Jeff said, though he wasn't sure he would actually see him at all.

In spite of his concern, Jeff didn't call Bev immediately. Roy going missing wasn't a good sign, but just because Jeff didn't know where he'd gone, didn't mean he had told no one. He hoped Roy had at least told Bev where he was going. Jeff wasn't surprised Roy hadn't told him where he was going; Roy hadn't told him a lot of things lately. But he was still talking to Bev, wasn't he?

 

As it happened, Bev called that night. He'd just called to see how he was, but that just triggered Jeff's panic. He'd called anyone he could think of, just to see if Roy was around, but had had no luck. He hoped Bev might know where he was, but Bev didn't know either. Jeff didn't like that at all. If Bev didn't even know where Roy was...

Jeff didn't want to finish that sentence. He went to bed, praying Roy was safe and would come back soon. The thought that he'd driven Roy away wasn't a happy one, because of course that was the only reason he had gone away, and he wished he'd tried harder to make peace with him. Maybe then he wouldn't have disappeared. Maybe then he might've found out if Roy could ever love him back. That was the worst thing about secret crushes. Jeff loved Roy so much, but his cowardice meant he would never know if Roy had ever loved him back. He doubted he did. He would've said something, right?

It was of little comfort. The man he loved the most had gone. Disappeared into oblivion. He'd sent him to his grave, for of course Roy was dead, wasn't he? That was the most logical explanation, even though they had no body. They'd fought too much, and now Roy had killed himself. Jeff was sure he'd never make up for it as long as he lived. He'd killed Roy, and no one could convince him otherwise.

 

A month and a half later, Roy was still missing, or possibly still ignoring Jeff. He hadn't contacted anyone. No one had seen him, not his parents, not Bev, nor any of the Birmingham musicians either. No one had found any trace of him anywhere, not even in London. It seemed that Roy had just vanished off the face of the Earth.

The only people who'd seen Roy after he'd come back was Bev and Ace. They had seen him during that first week, but it had only been for a few moments, and the last time they'd seen him, Roy had been heading off into the woods. They hadn't seen him since.

Roy had been staying in a small cottage on Ace's property near Coventry, but he hadn't been seen there since he'd gone into the woods, and the horse he'd borrowed had been returned to the stables. If he was still out there, he was on his own. If he'd moved on, Ace didn't know where. They had even searched the woods, just to make sure nothing calamitous had happened to him, but had found nothing. He had been seen going into the woods, but no one had ever seen him leave. There was no trace left of him anywhere. He had ceased to exist, as far as anyone could tell.

Jeff had not taken the news very well at all, and he'd just become more panicked and anxious the longer he was gone. He kept blaming himself for driving him away, and nothing Bev could say brought him any relief.

With the band stalled indefinitely at Jeff's insistence until Roy could be found, Jeff had nothing to do but worry. He kept ringing Bev every day, badgering him to come back. Eventually, Bev relented. He'd done his best to ease Jeff's ragged nerves. Jeff was so sure he'd fucked everything up, that he couldn't even work with him without driving him away. He was so convinced of this he had no capacity to accept any other possibilities. He just wouldn't listen to anything Bev said.

They were sat in the lounge room at Jeff's house, Jeff staring at his feet. He he was on the verge of tears, but Bev said nothing. He just sat there, a hand resting on his shoulder. Jeff hated the oppressive silence and longed for any ounce of comfort. With a sigh, Bev spoke.

"You don't think he's-"

Jeff shot him a look and wouldn't let him finish. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Bev. He's not- I swear, he wouldn't- Y'don't know him, Bev. He's not like that. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't. Not to me. He wouldn't do that to me. He's not- dead. He's just not. He can't be."

Bev squeezed his shoulder gently, but Jeff shrugged it off, not wanting his sympathy. Jeff felt he'd lost everything. What the hell would Bev know about loss anyway?

Bev spoke softly, trying not to upset him. "He's been missing for over a month and a half, Jeff. This isn't just him being a hermit. He's gone. No one knows where and he's left no trace behind. He hasn't even surfaced in London, Coventry, or anywhere else. Face it, Jeff. He's gone, he went into those woods and fucking vanished for good, and I don't know if he's ever coming back. Don't you think it's time to accept that and try to move on? Isn't that what he'd want?"

Jeff refused to accept it. He curled into the sofa, burying his head in his arms. "No. I can't. I don't know if I can do it without him. It was always his idea, anyway. You know it was. I'd just ruin it. He wanted brass, and I didn't. I don't even like brass. It just didn't fit, but that's what he wanted. He was the genius. I was nowhere near that good. How'm I supposed to live up to him anyway? He's better than me. I bet he always will be."

Without Roy, Jeff clung to Bev, seeking anything he was willing to offer. But Jeff wasn't clinging to him now. He pulled away at his touch, and finally the tears came, his body wracked with guilt and grief.

"I loved him so much, Bev. I loved him so much. But I never told him, he never let me. What am I supposed to do now?"

Bev hesitated a moment before replying. "Er, actually, I told him."

Jeff had not expected to hear that. He looked at him with a mixture of relief and anger. "What? When did you tell him?"

Bev shrugged. "About a week after we got back? You know he'd been staying in this little cottage on Ace's property, but we only ever saw him once. I didn't even know that's where he was. We talked a little, I tried to get him to come back, and that's when I told him. He was thinking of leaving, but I didn't know this is what he had in mind. I told him you loved him because I thought it might make him stay."

Jeff was horrified. He had never wanted that particular secret to get out. He had never felt so threatened in his life. No one was ever supposed to know that. No one could know he was gay. He could barely find his voice to speak. "But- how did you even know? I never told anyone that."

"Oh, come on, Jeff. Everyone knew. Even Ace noticed. You were hardly subtle about it. I figured it might make him reconsider, but he just fled. I don't think he even realised, you know. I thought he'd just disappear for a while and come back soon enough. I thought he was just going into the woods to think, but he hasn't come back yet. I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd drive him away. Trust me, if I knew where he was, I'd go bring him back," Bev said.

Jeff didn't respond immediately, taking time to digest what he'd said. He had known that, if he was being honest. He knew where Roy had been before he'd vanished, but it had brought him no comfort. But he hadn't known that the last thing Roy had heard was that he loved him. Even his love just caused a fight. Maybe he was better off without him. "So... So I suppose I'll never know if he ever loved me back, will I?"

"Probably not, unless he decides to show his face again. You know we need to decide what we're going to do now, don't you? You can't spend your life waiting for him. He might never come back. I mean, I'm happy to stick around if you're still willing to move on and keep the band going, but if you're not interested, I'll find something else to do. I've got Ace to think about. I don't want to be away from him any more than I have to," Bev said.

Jeff got to his feet, glaring down at him enviously. He didn't need reminding of Ace and Bev's good fortune. "Pah! You and your poncy lord. You don't even need to work if you don't want to, not if he's looking after you. You don't have to worry about anything while I'm stuck here with a broken heart. Just - just leave me. I need time to think."

Jeff walked away, heading out into the backyard. It wasn't much of a backyard, but it was away from Bev. He went to light a cigarette, but discovered he'd left them inside. He decided he wasn't that keen to go in and get them. Instead, he stood about, unable to keep still. He was agitated.

"Bloody Bev and his Earl. Got it made, he has, while I'm left alone in the dirt. He's not one of us anymore. What would he know about loss anyway?" Jeff murmured, kicking a stub of grass with his foot.

"My dad died when I was ten, or had you forgotten that?" Bev said as he walked up beside him.

Jeff glanced over at him, embarrassed. He _had_ forgotten that. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Bev shot him an irritated look. "You never mean to do anything, do you? Don't pretend you were the only one who ever loved him either. I knew Roy before you did. I miss him too. I wish I knew where he was. I wish he'd come back. But I don't think that's going to happen. I don't say that to cheapen your feelings, but really, what hope have we got that he's still alive?"

"But there's no body. He can't be dead if they haven't got any proof," Jeff tried to argue.

Bev shrugged. "Maybe he fell in a canal. Maybe he's been buried somewhere. Maybe we'll never know where he ended up. But he went into those woods and hasn't come out, and no amount of searching has found anything to suggest he's still alive. You think this is easy to accept? It's not. I don't want him to be dead. But you never cared what I was going through anyway. Didn't you think how I'd feel, seeing you fighting all the time? It hurt to see you two fighting. I wish you'd been able to work together as friends. I wish- I wish you'd stop being so fucking selfish, you know? You're not the only one mourning him, I'm grieving for him just as much as you are, and I won't let you pretend you're the only one who cared about him. He belonged to no one, least of all you, and it's time you acknowledged that."

Jeff scowled but said nothing. He didn't want to be talking about that. Bev had made a good point. Jeff had never tried to pretend he owned Roy. But he still felt hurt. He had only joined the band to be with Roy, after all. He was grieving for him as if he had been the only one who loved him, but, realistically, that wasn't the case. He knew many others loved him. He knew Bev loved him. He couldn't claim Roy all for himself. He realised he hadn't paid enough attention to Bev, and he felt maybe he should've done. Then maybe they wouldn't be disagreeing like this. Maybe Bev wouldn't hate him too.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said eventually. "I got too caught up with- with stuff. With Roy. With everything."

"I know. You only cared about Roy. But I accepted that. I got used to it. I was just the drummer. What did it matter who I was? Sure, you took away a good friend of mine, but hey, I'm not bitter. It didn't matter," Bev said.

"But it did matter though, didn't it? I just didn't see that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about that. I never meant- but you never said anything, anyway. And Roy just ignored me half the time. I've lost him now." Jeff glanced at Bev. "We've both lost him. Maybe you're right. Maybe he's never coming back. It's been six weeks. Surely they'd have found him by now."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Even if they found him dead, at least it'd be an answer one way or another. But what else could've happened to him? Where else could he be, if he's not dead? Where the hell are you, Roy? Why won't you come back?" Bev said.

 

By the time Christmas came, Jeff was almost ready to admit Roy really wasn't coming back. It had been six months now, and there was definitely no sign of him anywhere. If he was still alive, and there were few now who believed he was, he had so thoroughly disappeared and started again, he had become unrecognisable. He obviously did not want to be found. But most now believed he was dead. How he died was still up for debate, but dead was most likely by then.

Christmas had never felt so fucking depressing before. Jeff had held out so much hope that one day, Roy would return to them, but his hope was fading by the day. No one had seen him. No one had heard from him. No one had any idea what had happened to him. It was the loneliest Christmas he'd ever had as he tried to accept life would just have to continue on without him.

He had spent the past six months alone, withdrawing from the music scene for good. He had reluctantly closed down ELO and put it to bed once and for all, finding himself unable to continue without Roy. It hurt, it was not a decision Jeff had wanted to make, but he had no inspiration to write music, and he felt it was better to stop and grieve.

Bev was just pleased he'd finally decided what to do about it. Jeff had come round one afternoon to tell him what he'd decided to do. They hadn't talked since. Bev, as far as Jeff had been able to ascertain, had moved in with Ace. Jeff didn't care. He had been invited to spend Christmas down there with them, but Jeff had declined. He was sure it would just lead to arguments, and anyway, he didn't feel comfortable in Ace's presence anymore. That betrayal was still healing.

He'd also had another fight with his mother. She hoped he'd get himself a proper job now that he was done with the band, but Jeff wasn't interested in listening. She had never been as supportive of his music career as he'd hoped. She wanted him to settle down. Jeff wanted to do everything else but that. So instead of doing anything productive with his life, Jeff had devoted himself to his wife, hoping it would distract him enough to forget about Roy. He did a few odd studio sessions, just to keep the money coming in, but any inspiration to make music of his own was gone. Roy was his muse, and without him, the music was gone. There was nothing good left in the world anymore.


End file.
